One-Year Anniversary Attendance
It has already been a year since our special Maplestory M’s story with you began, Maplers! Celebrating our One-Year’s journey, special attendance and achievement events will commence! Log-in every day to receive various rewards! 1. One-Year Anniversary Attendance Event Event Period * 2019.07.25 10:00 - 2019.08.18 23:59 (server time) * Attendance sheet will become activated for 18 days from the first day you log-in during the event period. * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1 & 2 UTC+8 Event Details Players can get various rewards (up to the Day 14’s) upon starting from our One-Year Anniversary’s day! Details about this special attendance event can be viewed from the Event menu. How to Participate * Attendance sheet will be activated for 18 days, from the first day players log-in during the event period. Log-in days are accumulated. * For example: ** First log-in on 08.17 (Sat.) → Player can claim rewards until 09.03 (Tue.) ** First log-in on 07.26 (Fri.) & receive Day 1 reward → Didn’t log-in again until 07.27 (Sat.). Upon the next log-in on 07.28 (Sun.), player will receive Day 2 reward. Event Rewards Attendance Rewards * All rewards except for some rewards (Auto-battle Charge Ticket (30 min), One-Year Anniversary Coin, Gold Leaf, Maple M One-Year Anniversary Damage Skin) are all 14-days limited items. * Auto-battle Charge Ticket (30 min) is a 30-days limited item. Gold Leaf, Maple M One-Year Anniversary Damage Skin and equipment obtained from the Mythic Armor Box are permanent items. * Maple M One-Year Anniversary Coin can be used until 2019.08.22, 09:59 (server time). * All reward items can be stored in the mailbox for 1 day and cannot be stored/transferred. Event Notes * Attendance rewards will be sent to the mailbox upon log-in. * Event can be participated once for each account. 2. One-Year Anniversary Special Achievement Event: Collect Maple Orange Mushroom Dolls! We’ve prepared various Maple Orange Mushroom Dolls that you can obtain all around the Maple World! Collect these dolls and obtain special rewards! Event Period * 2019.07.25 10:00 - 2019.08.22 09:59 (server time) * End of event date/time may differ for different servers due to maintenance. * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1&2 UTC+8 How to Participate: * ① Collect Maple Orange Mushroom Dolls by hunting monsters (player's character’s current level ±16) during the event period. * ② Players can get Event Achievement rewards according to the number of Maple Orange Mushroom Dolls that is collected. ** Players can see their event progress on the Event page. ** Collect count resets every day at 00:00, server time. * ③ Players can get additional rewards Monster Park Coin Shop with the Maple M One-Year Anniversary Coins obtained from ‘Collect Maple Orange Mushroom Dolls!’ event. Event Rewards Daily Achievement * Upon using Random Coin Box, players can get a random amount of Maple M One-Year Anniversary Coin. * Maple M One-Year Anniversary Coin can be used until 2019.08.22 09:59 (server time). * Auto-battle Charge Ticket can be used until 2019.09.01 09:59 (server time). * All items cannot be stored or transferred. Cumulative Achievement * Maple M One-Year Anniversary Celebration Title and Maple M One-Year Anniversary Hairpin cannot be transferred once it has been equipped. * Maple M One-Year Anniversary Celebration Title and Maple M One-Year Anniversary Hairpin are permanent items. Category:2019 Notice